The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of electronic devices having identification numbers used for a cable television (hereinafter referred to as CATV) or the like.
In the CATV system, each CATV receiving set (hereinafter referred to as an electronic device) requires individual service, and therefore, each of such electronic devices must be identified. In order to identify each electronic device, an identification number peculiar to the electronic device is stored in a memory of the electronic device in manufacturing. A conventional manufacturing method of electronic devices having identification numbers will now be described.
The conventional manufacturing method of electronic devices having identification numbers comprises the steps of writing different identification numbers of the respective electronic devices in a management file by the operator, setting the identification numbers written in the management file in an identification number writing device, and writing the set identification numbers in the electronic devices.
However, in the conventional method, writing of the identification numbers is manually conducted by an operator, and consequently, errors inevitably occur in setting the numbers in the identification number writing device.